THE ULTMATE SIN
by GaelicAngel
Summary: What would happen if Sam comited ultimate the sin. How would Dean react? Set in Season 1 - 3


**DISCLAIMER: ****I am so mad at Santa. I was a good girl last year but al I got was the DVD's, so they still belong to Kripke and his wonderful imagination.**

**A/N: ****If I find out where and why I started this I will let you know since I myself don't have the faintest idea how I came up with this. I just needed some brotherly bonding because all the talk about the end of the world, the devil, angels and demons was starting to really work on my nerves and this is what popped up, so enjoy……  
It is set somewhere in S1- S3. **

**THE ULTIMATE SIN BY **

The atmosphere in the motel room was frigid.  
Sam swore he could see ice forming on the windows and doorframes.

Dean kept shooting death glares at Sam every few minutes from where he was sitting cross legged on his bed and the fact that he was cleaning his weapons with that dangerous glint in his eyes was making Sam very, very nervous as he sat at the table across from his brother. He had wisely decided to hide behind his laptop and not face his VERY pissed-off brother.

An angry Dean Winchester was a dangerous Dean Winchester.  
Dean's attitude towards him was so cold he could have let the Antarctic look like the Tropics.

* * *

After much inner contemplation and scrapping together enough guts he nervously peeked around his laptop to sneak a glance at Dean and caught one of his death glares full force and his death glares were really something to fear as it was just as powerful on a person then one of Sam's puppy dog eyes.  
Where the one could melt your heart into butter the other one could make you wet your pants or worse.  
Unfortunately not even the fact that Sam was Dean's little brother, the one person he swore he would protect with his own life would be able to get him out of this one.

"What?" Dean barked when he saw Sam looking at him from behind his laptop.

"N…Nothing." Sam quickly answered as he swallowed nervously.

"Then stop staring at me." Dean growled as he reassembled his silver pearl handle .45.

"I wasn't staring at you." Sam said as careful as if he was walking around in a minefield without a map.

"Yeah right, of course you weren't." Dean shot back sarcastically.

"Oh come on, dude. I said I was sorry." Sam whined.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sammy." Dean growled out menacingly as he got up, Making Sam squirm in his seat as he moved closer.  
"I mean, Sam how could you? How could you do THAT to me, your own brother?"

"It's not that bad." Sam tried to placate his extremely pissed-off brother.

"NOT THAT BAD!  
It's the end of the world, that's what it is. It's a freakin disaster and it's al your fault." Dean shouted, shaking his finger at Sam for effect.

"OKAY, OKAY! I get the picture.  
I'm sorry but I really didn't think you'd mind." Sam sighed in utter defeat as he got up and pulled on his jacket, knowing he could only do ONE thing to get his brother back to his 'happy place'.

"Yeah that's right, Collegboy. You didn't think.  
Why the hell would you think that I wouldn't mind, huh?" Dean sheeted in anger.

"Oh that's enough!" Sam snapped.  
"Look on the bright side, it could have been worse."

"Worse! Worse!  
Sam, you ate the last of the pie. Nothing can be worse then that." Dean said in complete horror, eyes as big as dinner plates.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean's over exaggeration of the situation.

"You coming or not?" he asked, heading for the door.

"Where?  
Who says I wanna go anywhere with you, you freakin pie thief?" Dean said, sounding like a little kid about to pitch a tantrum and he looked it too. Arms folded across his chest and scowling (not pouting because Dean Winchester didn't pout) at Sam

"I figured the only way to get you to stop sulking is to buy you some pie. How does apple sound?" Sam said with a slight smile as Dean's mood immediately made a U-turn then and there.

"Now you're talking, Bitch."Dean answered and bolted out the door, jacket in hand.

"Jerk" Sam called after him.

"_Typical"_ Sam thought smiling as he closed the door behind them.

He could one day be the cause for the world to end and Dean would probably back him up but the moment Sam dares to eat the last piece of pie, he lands on the endangered species list.

**THE END**

**Let me know what you guys think, so PLEASE read and review and I will give you a cookie for it. **

**PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE**


End file.
